


Engine Cogs and Stardust

by orphan_account



Category: The Rolling Girls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina Kosaka knows three things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engine Cogs and Stardust

Yukina Kosaka knows three things. 

Firstly, she's not as stupid as everyone thinks she is. She  _knows_ she isn't, even if she can't help how she appears. While others laugh over her failure of a navigational sense, she's often looking at the same people, and understanding them.

She is not stupid, she insists, and they smile fondly at her and nod along amiably. 

Secondly. She knows, after all these months spent on the road- months spent meeting people, protecting herself, and weaving through fields under starry skies- that the brand of a scooter doesn't matter at all. It's whether you trust it or not. 

Yukina slips off her glove and rests her hand on the handlebars of a battered, rackety old thing, long since vandalised with graffitied flowers and spunky slogans, courtesy of her friends. It's a scooter she wouldn't exchange for the world, she muses. 

And thirdly. The way Nozomi enters a room, hair swinging, vivid face caught mid-sentence. The way Nozomi smiles at her over a bowl of cereal, hair slipped in a dishevelled bun. ( A single tuft still hangs over her eyes, begging to be  tucked behind her eyes by someone else's fingers. Her own fingers.) 

The way Nozomi sighs, tired-like, and absentmindedly rubs her neck when she thinks no one else is looking. At moments like these, all Yukina wants to do is grab her hand, tell her she doesn't have to do everyone all by herself.

The way Nozomi slips from pebble to pebble with nimble feet, the roar of the river mere fun to her. She's laughing as she pulls Yukina along. _Come on, we've gotta cross it if we wanna get to the other side. Nothing to be scared of._ Nozomi calls, smiling. Yukina's breath hitches.  _Only because you're here with me,_ she almost calls back. 

The way Nozomi almost died at that amusement park so long ago, yet did not notice. She was crying over her beloved  _Ma chan's_ safety. 

All these memories floating through her mind in blurry images. They're visibly tinted both by nostalgia and something else, something stronger. Something she doesn't dare name. 

Yukina shuts her eyes briefly, but opens them for the overwhelming need to keep her eyes on the road ahead. The third thing she knows, she thinks slowly, is that. Is that Nozomi is an overwhelming, mad spiralling nebula of a person, and Yukina can't possibly hope to ever know her fully in her lifetime. And that she doesn't care anymore. These little things Nozomi does to her heart, they drive her crazy, and she suddenly realises that she'd gladly spend a hundred lifetimes with her just to try to get to know her more. To experience more, more, more of  _this._

Up ahead she sees Nozomi waiting at the bus stop, suitcases packed and ready to go, an expectant grin lighting up her face. Yukina's pulse quickens. She revs the scooter up, so she can reach Nozomi sooner. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have such a soft spot for these two characters.. so yeah, this was really fun to write! i hope you enjoyed reading it, too.


End file.
